Never meant to be
by Aarie Granger
Summary: DG, too the very bitter end, HHr in the background, add Ron, Death Eaters, Lucius and Fate and stir
1. The strength of pity, an inspiration

Disclaimer: Don't own it, excluding the idea, you've heard this before anyway. Summary; D/G, to the bitter end. WARNING; Severe angst in later chapters, this won't be very long though, maybe 5 chapters? You have warned. PG, strong language,  
  
It began about halfway through Draco's Sixth Year, he could in fact pinpoint the very moment when it started, looking back, he often wondered what would've happened, if he hadn't done what he did. No doubt everything would've gone by the universal plan, he broke the rules, he knew that, and he paid for them in the worst way.  
  
He had been sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by admirers, his, naturally. But the girls were away gossiping amongst themselves and the boys, namely Crabbe and Goyle, were stuffing their faces, he turned looking at the tables. There she was, sitting dejectedly, her head buried in her hands. Something Lucius had always taught his son rose instinctually as he assessed the situation, the ability to detect the weaknesses of others.  
  
Draco knew everything that went on in this school, mostly. He had of course known that Ginny had been infatuated with Harry, the news that she'd given up on him had surprised him. He had heard of her most recent break up as well. And he could tell now, from the glimpses of Harry that Ginny stole, that she'd returned to her first crush, who, after sulking during breakfast, had a loud and furious row with his best friends, which the entire corridor had heard; much to Draco's amusement.  
  
Still, as he gazed over at the heartbroken Gryffindor, pity bloomed in his heart; an emotion he hardly recognised, leaving the Great Hall early no one noticed assuming he was just another student grabbing moments in which to do his homework. This gave him a feeling of invincibility, which he felt he'd need if he was to have any chance to pull this stunt off. He broke into a run as soon as he was beyond sight or hearing of other students, not sure what he was going to do but he did know what it was, and that thought was warm. He would cheer Virginia up, and he would rebel against his father. Speed was all important, as he came to a decision of what he would do; the entire plan depended on it being done before she was finished eating.  
  
Seating himself down in a corner of the Commen Room he hastily scrawled drafts, throwing them out in despair. Why was it so hard? To simply tell someone that they definitely deserved someone better then Harry, though in Draco's opinion, anyone deserved someone better then that arrogant, 'heroic' little.  
  
And then it appeared simple, he would of course not reveal who he was he'd adopt the identity of, a letter, or even a symbol. In that way he could say what he felt; and so, he wrote. * *  
  
'Dear Virginia, It's unusual to write to you, when I'd rather tell this to your face, but for certain reasons, I can't. Though you know little about me (or who I am) I know about you, and Harry.'  
  
Ginny frowned, either this person hardly knew her or didn't want her to know who they were. That was obvious, she read on;  
  
'That's the reason why I'm writing to you, I've seen you staring at him during breakfast and when he goes off like a volcano you stare at his empty chair.'  
  
Ginny scowled even more, this person didn't know about the death of Sirius, there was a reason why Harry was like that. He was hurting inside, and no matter how many times he turned them away she still felt that she would be the one he'd open up too, and what she'd wished from the time she met him would be fulfilled.  
  
'But, I'd like to tell you that, you' here some words were scribbled out, ' are a wonderful person, if Harry's too preoccupied with whatever is going through his head' the pace of the writing quicken as though the writer was speaking from the heart ' to notice you then it's his loss, you're better then him, you don't need his attention. Yours worried-for-you PS. If you'd like to answer stick your letter to the bottom of the third study desk to the right in the Library'  
  
It was finished off with a worried 'smiley face' .which brought a small smile to Ginny's lips, but after rereading the letter she decided against it. Whoever the writer was, she refused to give them the pleasure of her correspondence, especially after all the harsh things aid about Harry, which made her indignant. This letter, criticsing her Harry, from a mere stranger.  
  
Later that day she saw something that changed her mind, as she was walking down to the library. She passed a classroom. Harry and Hermione were sitting together, talking. It looked like Harry had decided to let some one into confidence after all, and it stung Ginny that she wasn't the one. She scribbled a note between writing her Charms and Transfiguration. It said  
  
'I'm so great?- Tell me why.'  
  
She had decided to take risks, O.W.L.s were drawing near and she needed a break from this tedium.  
  
A/N all will be come clear in the following chapters, I know Draco's acted oddly but we'll find out why. R&R everybody! Chap 1 


	2. Written wooing, letters of love

Disclaimer & Summary: See last chapter.  
A/N Reviews! Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! Also I mean 'bold' like  
brave. Oh yes, at the moment, Draco is seeing this as a way to beat Harry,  
there's something else to, he just doesn't know what it is, yet  
Also, the poem, please forgive me, It's bad, but it betrays Draco, which is  
the point  
  
Draco smiled at the challenge staring boldly from the torn parchment,  
written deliberately, almost taunting him. In his mind's eye he could see  
her, determined like all her brothers, her eyes sparkling, her heart  
laughing.  
He observed her as she walked into the Great Hall, she walked as though on  
the brink of dancing, he thought. Now her head held high, she walked over  
to the nearest empty plate, Draco smirked at the thought that he had beaten  
Potter. He sneaked another look, her confidant face faltered slightly when  
she saw Harry walking in, chatting fondly to Hermione. Draco noted this,  
there was another factor in her replying? Yes, he guessed that she'd  
walked into an awkward situation, he wasn't far wrong.  
Leaving his knife and fork on the plate he pondered about her reply,  
suddenly it seemed as though she was, looking to him for assurance, the  
fact that he had the power to make people walk with a spring in their step  
made such an impact. He looked again; there she was, animatedly telling a  
joke, he could see her friends wondering about her transform. He felt  
pride stirring in him, a different type then the kind his father had tried  
to instill in him, it was pride in himself. He glanced for a third time.  
She looked really pretty when she smiled, he mentally shook himself.  
He left dinner early again, not that anyone noticed. What had happened  
there? His heart had felt liked it flipped in his chest. He walked into  
the Library and sat down in the most secluded corner, then he took out a  
piece of paper and began writing, his mind on other things.  
Draco Malfoy stared down in disbelief of what he'd written. He wrote  
another, simpler and safer letter and stuck the note beneath the regular  
desk, he left the Library, not only disconcerted but with the wrong letter  
in his pocket  
* *  
  
'Dear Ginny,  
How can you ask me that! Do you need any further convincing that you are a  
wonderful person? Well, I'll leave this poem then, for your inspection.  
Ginny,.  
The nothing can detract from this beautiful sight.  
Her fiery hair as though in flame  
Surrounds a face so flawless, eyes so bright  
a perfect picture, in a perfect frame  
Ginny,  
Be happy while I watch from a far.  
You definitely belong above  
Shining and sparkling a perfect star  
As I watch in love'  
This time the letter concluded with a lopsided heart, Ginny felt tears  
welling up in her eyes before scolding herself harshly. She wrote her  
letter, her cheeks blushing, and left the Library clutching Draco's letter,  
though she knew it not.  
+ *  
'Dear, whoever-you-are,  
Am I foolish not to know who you are now? Because I don't, and I'd like to,  
please.  
The poem was beautiful, but not true, I'm none of those things, I suppose  
you used poetic license!  
Could I meet you? I won't act badly, whoever you are. I wrote  
something for you too.  
  
Where ever I am  
I feel you are near  
The hope that he gives me  
Can't disappear.  
It makes feel happier  
And all the more better  
Knowing when things are tough  
To just read your letter  
My guardian angel  
Who ever you are  
For this I love you  
Love that won't mar.  
Ginny'  
She was smiling cheerfully at the Gryffindor table at breakfast when he  
read her letter, he hadn't slept well that night in fear of her reaction to  
the poem, but it had been good. Indeed it was better then he knew: a sort  
of happiness and giddiness had built up in Ginny, for the rest of the day  
she felt as though she was walking on air.  
In the mean time Draco realised something, something he should have known  
before, he thought he was falling in love with Ginny, and she was falling  
for him. 'Not that she knows who I am' he added bitterly. And so it was  
with mixed emotions he spent the rest of the day. The worst was that his  
admirers had noticed his recent distraction. Pansy luckily, was in denial  
that Draco could ever like another then her. The rest thought it unlikely  
he was capable of loving any one other then himself. A cover that Draco now  
savored  
'Dear Ginny  
I'll be honest now when I tell you that above all  
things, I would most like to meet you, because, I love you, more then I  
think I have ever loved anyone. But I can't.  
Please don't be angry with;  
Whoever-I-Am'  
Ginny's face fell when she read this and she hastily scribbled her note.  
'The one I love,  
There, to match your honesty here's mine, I would love to meet you so much  
that. If we can never meet then what will we do? You restored my faith in  
love itself, and you said you loved me move then any other. I couldn't  
morally just leave you, even if it were for a more, real boyfriend. Not  
even Harry, this I swear.  
And I also never would leave you for who you appeared on the outside.  
This is why I say, meet me in the empty Transfiguration classroom at eight  
o'clock or it's completely over.  
Ginny'  
It was cruel, she knew. But Ginny felt this as her one and only way. She'd  
fallen in love with him, deeper then she'd loved anyone, and it felt like  
the most important thing in her life. More so the even beating Voldemort.  
A/N da da dahhhhhhh! Cliffie! (I'm cruel) six reviews before I post the  
next chapter. SIX! 


	3. Facing Fears

A/N ok, quota fulfilled, if. whatever, I'm still writing. 'BeSensible' why  
don't you be sensible and don't read this if it upsets you, okay? Oh yeah,  
everyone I'm writing in Irish-English, not USA-English (incase you think  
I'm misspelling )  
Summary: as before  
Disclaimer: Ditto.  
Chapter 3: Facing Fears.  
Ginny glared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked sceptically at her  
outfit, her make-up, and her hair and sighed. Glancing at her watch her  
heart jumped, she should leave now, in case he was hanging around,  
uncertain. But, although she arrived five minutes late, he wasn't there.  
The door creaked ominously open, Ginny held her breath as it swung to  
reveal, Dean. An old boyfriend, the writer of those letters? No, it  
couldn't be real. Dean looked at her embarrassed, she felt her face heating  
up, she had never been all done up when she went out with him, favouring  
casual.  
" Emm, I left a book here" and so he had, lying half-hidden in the back row  
of seats was the book, plain, if a little tattered evidence. "I'll go now,"  
Ginny felt a bundle of confused, curious, relieved and plain annoyed. Where  
was he?  
Draco stood silently by the doorway. She was stooped in the chair, tears  
trickling down her face. Cautiously he entered the room, noiselessly he  
walked to a spot just behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.  
The first thing she noticed in her fog of gloom was a slight suspicion,  
which she shrugged off. 'Great, now I'm paranoid'. But her suspicions were  
confirmed as she felt his hands, and somehow, she knew it was him. The  
hands were cool and soothing on the skin around her eyes, red, dry and  
puffy. He walked around the chair, blocking her sight, and then he kissed  
her. She felt a slight pressure on her lips, and gently pushed his hands  
away.  
She stared into his grey eyes he stared back.  
"You? Malfoy"  
He shook his head. "Not Malfoy, Draco." And suddenly she felt as though she  
could see from his perspective. "You said you'd love me, no matter who I  
was," He added hesitantly. She bowed her head in recognition.  
It could've been an eternity or but a few moments as they stood like  
that, thinking. Ginny looked up, Draco was looking uncertain yet hopeful.  
She kissed him.  
If it surprised Ginny just how much she meant it, it utterly shocked Draco.  
He pulled away first, checked his watch and muttered, " I have to go." and  
he left.  
Ginny sank to the chair, utterly bewildered.  
* *  
"Ron, what's the matter with Ginny lately?" Harry asked as he looked over  
at the absent chair in the Common Room usually occupied by Ginny.  
"I don't know, she's all quiet." He answered though secretly he thought. '  
She still loves you, you idiot! And I love Hermione, and it would be so  
much easier if you, the HERO, sorted this mess out!'  
" Where's Ginny?" Hermione placed her bag on the ground and removed her  
homework, setting it neatly on the table in front.  
"We don't know" said the more then slightly annoyed Ron.  
"You don't think it's anything like in second year again do you?" Hermione  
frowned with worry for her friend; she was acting so odd lately. Ginny  
would tell her if something was wrong, wouldn't she?  
  
________________________________  
  
Chapter ended, REVIEW! I want to have..  
9 reviews, okay? 


	4. Information

G:? Christine, and any others who asked that question, read below DUDE, Melody, Elf-Princess4, Heero-Tomoe and Eve Granger. Thank you for your reviews.* hands out biscuits *  
  
A/N: I'm not good at describing kisses, okay? I've never BEEN kissed. Now, you understand my obstacle in writing those scenes  
  
Summary: as before Disclaimer: Ditto. * ^ *  
  
Dear Ginny, I want to apologise for running of like that, I had some work to do. No, who am I kidding? I was afraid, afraid of how you might react, and confused. After what my father has done to you, I wouldn't blame you if you showed this around to all your friends and laughed at it. I'm risking this now, because it's easier to risk on paper then face-to-face. I can only hope you still love me. Draco.  
  
He thought about adding that burning question, why did she kiss him? It had felt like no other kiss he had before, and he believed like no kiss he would feel again. It had been. indescribably perfect. He slipped the note into her bag as he passed her in the corridor. Now he must wait.  
  
^ * ^  
  
"Ginny?" She turned when she heard her brother's voice, answering her with a questioning glance. " Ginny, what's wrong lately?"  
  
"Nothing" she shrugged. "Nothing unusual."  
  
"Ginny, Dean told me you were dressed up all girly when he saw you last night, and Lavender was talking about how you were crying when you came back to the Common Room. Who is he?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" She knew she probably should have stuck with denying that she'd met someone. But Ron wasn't stupid, not when he was concentrating on something. Ron's look was enough for her to through caution to the wind.  
  
"I've told mum, by the way, and she doesn't mind so stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" She lied professionally.  
  
"Or?" was Ron's response  
  
"I got some of Fred and George's new stock, something in particular reminds me of you, and how you would hate Hermione to see the. result." Living with so many brothers had made her as good a threat as the twins, and she could see Ron's terrified face.  
  
"What kind of trick?" Ron's reply was restricted as though fear could hardly let him speak.  
  
"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" She walked up to her dormitory, resolving to stay there all night if needs be. Very soon, she knew, Ron would get very angry. Hermione would be annoyed, truth be told, Ginny didn't care much. She sorted through her bag; she'd have to do her work here. Not that she minded, much.  
  
A small piece of parchment fell to the ground 'What are you?' she wondered as she read it. For a letter as sweet as this, a reply was needed.  
  
Dear Draco, Apology accepted, and I can tell you right away that you needn't worry. I wouldn't tell anyone, you're too important to me. I expect you're wondering why I kissed you, to be honest I don't know, I just didn't want you to go. Can I see you again, soon? I'll be waiting, Astronomy Tower. Love, Ginny.  
  
As Ginny returned from the Owlery she heard Dumbledore, he was speaking to Snape. She paused outside the door, and this is what she heard.  
  
"Serverus, you do know how important the boy is?"  
  
"No, I've never heard the full contents of the prophecy"  
  
"Harry needs his help, though he doesn't know it yet."  
  
"Has Draco been told anything?"  
  
"Not by any that I know of, he does perhaps know there is a prophecy on him. Lucius would do everything possible to keep it from coming true. Remember Serverus, we need Draco, otherwise the entire plan will collapse."  
  
"What is the plan, Headmaster?"  
  
"No one knows it all yet. Remember Harry and Draco are the ones who need your help."  
  
When Dumbledore reached the door, Ginny had already fled to the Astronomy Tower  
  
* * 


	5. Drama drama drama!

You're in for a treat! Anyone who like's this story that is. New chapter. The plot's speeding up, okay? Summary & Disclaimer: Don't own this.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"Ginny" Draco stood in the doorway, a silhouette blocking most of the light shining in from the corridor. Ginny, he thought, looked beautiful. Silver moonlight glimmered on her hair. In an instant they were together again, kissing.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" Draco asked, pulling away. Ginny gave him a questioning look. "For being, me."  
  
"I love you, I may dislike what others see but I still love you." Draco smiled at her response as he held her near.  
  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you, no matter what." He swore.  
  
*  
  
Weeks flew by; Ginny would excuse herself from the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner and wouldn't return until the curfew. She spent her evenings with Draco, in the Room of Requirement, where they would study. and kiss. She found herself constantly making excuses about where she was going and who she was with that one day she lost the infamous Weasley temper and yelled at Ron, loudly, in the Common Room.  
  
" Stop it! Leave me be Ron! Is it any of your business who I see?"  
  
and she stormed out of the room.  
  
Later, as she sat beside Draco he told her that she wasn't concentrating, and as she narrated the events, she burst into tears, he held her in his arms and rocked her.  
  
The kiss was simultaneous it began like any other kiss the two had shared, little did they know how much it would change their lives  
  
* *  
  
Ron had followed Ginny, though since the corridor had been full he couldn't listen in on the conversation that followed. The crowd dispersed and as soon as the hall was empty, or at least empty enough, he placed his ear to the door. The pressure caused the door to open and though the slight creak caused the couple to break apart, Ron had seen enough.  
  
"GINNY!" He yelled. " MY OWN SISTER!" a crowd began to move towards the dramatic scene. " GINNY! . SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY!"  
  
It was remarkable how composed Ginny seemed, though her voice shook slightly as she determinedly answered " Draco is not the enemy, nor am I sleeping with him, though I am going out with him." She turned to Draco for reassurance; he joined her in the doorway.  
  
"Believe it or not. Weasel, I'm as much against v.Voldemort as you are."  
  
"Draco," murmured Ginny "Please don't insult my brother"  
  
"Sorry, Ronald." Draco amended sarcastically. " I beg for your forgiveness." Ginny rolled her eyes; diplomacy between these two was impossible.  
  
"Ginny," Ron's voice was now a threat as he ignored Draco. "I'm writing to Mum about this, you can't stop me." The swarm of students moved in closer at this marvelous drama, a street theatre.  
  
" You do that then." Ginny turned and walked off, her exit somewhat hindered by the crowd *  
  
"Ginny, I've got to leave." Draco whispered to her in the Owlery, thankfully empty.  
  
"Do you have to?" She knew she sounded childish but she couldn't bear him leaving.  
  
"Yes," he said shortly as he mounted his broom and flew out the large window. Ginny sank to the ground; there was so much she didn't understand * Lying on her bed that night she thought over it again and again. She was not, she knew that, a romantic heroine from the novels she read, she could not, especially as O.W.L.'s neared, hop onto a broom and follow her one true love where ever he may go. She was, a young schoolgirl with responsibilities and duties to meet. She couldn't do something like that!  
  
She thought of how school would now be, impossible. From the few who had been in the hall the gossip now spread to the entire school as they talked about her and Draco. The lies were spiteful and cruel. What had she done to deserve them? She felt an aching regret, after all the postponing she had failed to tell him, of the prophecy. Now, whatever went wrong was her fault! Draco would never help Harry, all would fail, and she'd be to blame. True no one had known that she knew, but she'd still feel the guilt.  
  
She tossed with these arguments until dawn hit the sky. Hastily she rose, dressed, packed and wrote a note for Harry:  
  
Harry, I've taken your cloak and broom, I'll return them soon and make my own way home. I'd wake you but it's a matter of great importance to me. Ginny  
  
She left it on his trunk as she rummaged through it and, taking his broom in her hand she picked up her bag and covered herself completely with the cloak. She tied her bag containing her necessities and treasures, then running along to the Owlery she sent a blank piece of parchment to Draco. Returning to the Gryffindor tower she opened the Common Room window as carefully as she could and mounted the room and flew off, keeping the large owl in sight as she followed him. The owls had a remarkable knack for knowing where people were. * Harry woke early, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he read Ginny's note. He hurried downstairs to find the window open, hitting the walls with the breeze.  
  
"Shit, Ginny, Ron's going to kill me!"  
  
A/N R&R It's a long one! 


	6. Twists and Turns

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Summary: G/D to the bitter end. A/N : Thanks for the reviews!  
  
She alighted in a clearing, the owl staring at her with large amber eyes, tying the broom and cloak to its talons and addressing the parcel 'Harry Potter' she shooed it off. It was a pleasant stroll; the sunlight dappled on the forest floor and in the distance a hum of Muggle machines on the motorway could be heard. This area of land was strangely untouched Ginny reflected, but beautiful nonetheless. The road was little but a beaten mud track and it had been worn so that it sloped downwards.  
  
But the sense of freedom was exhilarating. She breathed in this air, damp from the trees surrounding her, and she ran. Giddy and relieved she felt like a ton wait had been lifted from her shoulders but as she ran she tripped, falling over a small jutting stone. Landing awkwardly she shrieked in pain. Moving around she saw her ankle, bent incorrectly; her sense of freedom was replaced by fear. Where was Draco? She hadn't seen him, perhaps the owl had led her wrong, or maybe he had left, she hadn't told him she was coming.  
  
Draco had been walking ahead of her; he had slowed down, thinking of where he should go next. If Ginny hadn't fallen over that stone then she would have completely surprised him, there hadn't been that great of a distance between the two. Naturally he had heard her scream, and the slight whimper of pain, which followed. Doubling back he found her clutching her ankle in agony.  
  
"Ginny!" He allowed himself to speak in an admonishing tone. " I thought you would've known better then to follow me." His voice grew tender. " It'll be dangerous."  
  
Ginny gave an apologetic grin " You're forgetting I'm in Gryffindor, the house of reckless heroes."  
  
"So will the entire gang be following us? Potter and his fanclub?" Draco smirked as he kneeled down to mend the broken bone.  
  
" Firstly, I expressively insisted that I wasn't to be pursued and secondly, they're quite nice, once you know them. Though I can't see you and Ron being the best of friends." Draco assisted her up and she gingerly tested her foot, it was healed perfectly.  
  
"I'm sure they're all just dying to have a fascinating conversation with me, or possibly just yell at me." He held her close and kissed her, the delight of liberty sped to her head again, now tempered with realism. They walked on, in a comfortable silence, occasionally discussing some trivia or other. In this idyllic time they refused to let anything spoil it.  
  
They walked out of the wood, taking note of the nearest town they ambled along the pavement. They bought drinks and packets of crisps at a petrol station and ate while they rested, the cars on the road paying little heed to the two hikers. As it was nearing dust they arrived at the next large town. Draco, having converted his galleons to pounds sterling found two rooms at a reasonable hotel, it was only when they had sat down to eat dinner in a restaurant did either of them allow the conversation stray to more serious matters, but although they discussed topics such as the imminent future, Ginny found herself straying away from the subject of the prophecy.  
  
When they decided to call it a day, Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, easing of her shoes, her feet aching though her ankle mended. And as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling in the darkness she cursed at herself furiously, knowing that it wasn't an issue she should avoid for long.  
  
This pattern continued for a week or so, leaving a town after lunch and arriving in a place at around dinner time, they never hurried, they had no idea where they were heading. Once an owl arrived, sent by her mother in hope that it might reach her, tears were dried on the page and while her mother rambled on for several pages the message was clear. If you can't come back, then take care, please return. Alone Ginny wrote her reply, 'I'm safe, I love you all, but I won't return, not yet.'  
  
The answer to Ginny's letter came back the day before Ginny's 16th birthday, as well as a large parcel of clothes, wishing her a good day and informing her that they all loved her.  
  
She opened the package that night in the privacy of her hotel room. She fondly stroked the woolen jumper as tears trickled down her face. Draco entered the room, and took in the scene. "You can go home, I know you miss it."  
  
Ginny smiled bravely at him, " But then I'd miss you, why can't I have it both ways?" she glanced at the bundle. "It's my birthday tomorrow. and there's something very important I have to tell you." Draco looked at her, concerned. " A while ago, when we were still at Hogwarts. I heard Dumbledore and Snape talking about you, they said that you're Harry's only hope and he needs your help, it's some prophecy that I couldn't bear to tell you about." Draco's face was a blank mask. All emotions disguised, she hated this, she continued on in an attempt to destroy the newly created barricade. "There's a room, in the Ministry of Magic, your prophecy would be there. We could find it, I've done it before."  
  
"You have?" Draco looked at her curiously.  
  
"Last year, with Harry." She noticed the disgusted look on Draco's face. " Yes, last year when Sirius, Harry's Godfather, died. Killed by your aunt, of course you could always ask your father, he was there too." She said it bitterly, and then felt appalled at herself, " I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't have."  
  
"No, I understand, we'll go to London"  
  
* *  
  
Anna walked over to her Pensive, and recalled a prophecy from the hundreds she had made.  
  
' He, the one to assist the other who shall be born as the seventh month dies, he shall be driven to help and shall be destroyed. Born of those in the sway of the Dark Lord's power, prejudice shall blind him, but he will see the way. The one he loves shall be torn away; he will then know his purpose. He holds the balance of the two Powers'  
  
The old woman drew her last breath; her arm knocked the Pensive destroying what was the only other witness of the prediction.  
  
The copy in the deep basement of the Ministry of Magic had been destroyed in the fight between Harry and the Death Eaters.  
  
Almost a year ago.  
  
A/N Next chapter will be along shortly (hopefully)! 


	7. Pain, agonising pain

Summary: D/G FOREVER! Disclaimer: Own plot, that is all (  
  
Ginny wandered down the streets in thought, people brushed past her but she barely noticed, her mind on other matters.  
  
She'd been waiting for him when he returned, when she asked him had he found it, the prophecy, he replied in the negative. Then they were silent for a while, an uncomfortable waiting until he could tell her what happened, his father had locked and sealed the Gringotts vault and money was quickly dwindling, worse news was to come, he'd seen, or thought he'd seen; shadows, lurking where they shouldn't be, perhaps they were growing paranoid but it felt like they were being watched. In confusion she had asked why, why the Death Eaters were bothered with them. He hadn't answered, his head buried in his hands, dejected.  
  
She pulled her coat closer to her as it began to rain; twilight had come and passed while she walked around and around, it was time for her to go back she knew, though she didn't have a watch. She turned around the corner; the street she now entered was utterly deserted, which was odd. It was an avenue similar to Diagon Alley, accessible only to wizarding kind, but as oppose to shops, this street was home to families. Except at the moment there were no children playing, had she really be gone that long? Was it near midnight? She tensed as all went dark, her eyes, which had gotten used to the artificial orange glow from the streetlights, could barely see an inch in front of her. She felt that dread; there was a tinge of it in the air, an abnormal, could it be described as metallic, almost? It was the taint of the Dark Arts; nightmares still haunted her from first year to such an extent that she could recognize it immediately.  
  
There was a flicker of light. Several figures shrouded in black stepped out. One pushed back his hood; the light from his wand highlighted his silver eyes glittering in menace. "Hello little girl, you may remember me, now, lets here you scream."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
* *  
  
Draco felt a sense of unease as he waited for Ginny to return. It intensified as the dim light from outside extinguished. Curiously he peeked out of the window. And his heart stopped. There was Ginny; her face was frightened and pale as she bit her lip to stop her scream. There was his father, a malicious smirk on his face. And there was the utter certainty of what would happen. He found himself struggling with his emotions, willing himself to think rationally, logically. But his heart cast the ruling vote as he grabbed his wand and flung the door open thinking, 'I'm just like a Gryffindor, but they better not hurt her.'  
  
He heard the first scream as he ran over to the stairs.  
  
Several of the Death Eaters, his father's. associates stopped him, ropes coiled around his wrists; he was brought to his knees despite his struggles.  
  
But what was more painful were her cries, cries of a heart wrenching pain. He knew that she would, if she knew he could hear her, have stayed silent to prevent any hurt to him; that was agonising as well. It was almost a relief when they Stupified him, the unconsciousness relieved his fears.  
  
**  
  
He came around slowly. No one had Eneverated him. It was still night, though a trace of dawn could be spotted through the window, in the East, which meant he knew where he was. He could hear conversation, and he recognised the voices. Propping himself against the wall he waited for them.  
  
" I hesitate to allow you to go in yourself."  
  
"What? Can I not handle my own son, unarmed as he is?" In reply there came an indistinct mumble.  
  
The cell door swung open, Lucius Malfoy entered, standing tall and commanding. Pacing the floor he gave Draco a look of uttermost contempt, the kind usually reserved for Muggles or Muggle-Borns. " It appears, Draco, that you Have damaged the family name."  
  
Draco didn't even look at him. He continued on heedless.  
  
"You slighted the." He stopped Draco was advancing with something in his hand, the dawn light glimmered along it's edge.  
  
"I think, father, that there's something you deserve."  
  
Draco left the cell. Lucius didn't have a chance.  
  
When they checked in the cell later on, the body wasn't even recognisable.  
  
"They will all pay."  
  
A/N, review? S'il vous plait? Bitte? Le do thoile? Please? Pour Favor? 


	8. Numb

A/N: Thanks Love-Power-Child & Eve Granger, I thought everyone would desert me after the last chapter.  
  
Summary: as before Disclaimer: ditto  
  
The inhabitants of the street woke up. People found themselves slumped over whatever tasks they last recollected doing; it was as though they had all simultaneously fallen asleep. The street had been under a spell. Families exited their homes, confused, they speculated on what could have possibly happened. It was then they saw the body.  
  
She had red hair; she was huddled in a ball, as if she had been in immense pain. People ran over to her, children were ordered to get back into the house, immediately. Someone knelt over; the girl was dead, definitely. There was a moment of confusion until someone took control; she was definitely a witch. No Muggle could enter this area, and it must have taken a very clever person to work out how to enter without the traps going off. Of course Lucius was a very clever man, in some respects.  
  
Mad-Eye Moody was the first on the scene, he limped over to where Ginny was lying, shaking his head. "Poor girl, she never stood a chance." He observed the avenue. "Must have been five at least." Another Auror stood beside him, "Go find someone to tell Arthur, we've found his daughter."  
  
* *  
  
Harry and Hermione felt uncomfortable, they didn't know how to comfort Ron as he berated himself, "It's all my fault, I'm supposed to look after her." Hermione bit her lip. "It's just. that was MALFOY, and."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked down at the Gryffindor table. The trio were leaving, Ron had decided that he couldn't take the pressures of the endless questions. It was worse, Dumbledore reflected, that he had seen the Daily Prophet's front page before he'd received the letter. "Minerva, tell Mr. Weasley that he's to go and pack, no doubt his family will want him home." She nodded and walked out after them. "Severus? About young Mr. Malfoy" He was sitting at the Slytherin table, isolated.  
  
"Professor, there's something you should know, after the attack Draco was taken to Malfoy Manor, this morning I found him wandering out there, quite lost, and most importantly, you have heard that Lucius is dead? He was found this morning, dead in his own dungeon."  
  
Albus Dumbledore, knew how to read between the lines, he looked down at Draco again, could he be a murderer? He knew he didn't want to believe it, but you don't always get to choose what you believe.  
  
*  
  
Days and weeks passed, Ron returned to school. All of these events, classes, homework, hours, made no difference to Draco, he felt numb. But still, he continued on. Ploughing on through mists of anaesthetized states of mind. Until the time came.  
  
The time did come, in Seventh Year, March.  
  
Cautiously, Harry approached him. "Draco, I'm. going to find Voldemort." Draco nodded. "Are you coming?" Harry knew he could trust Draco, he wouldn't tell anyone he was leaving, because Draco hardly spoke these days.  
  
It was unnerving, the silence in which they walked in. But when they were face to face with the Dark Lord himself, Draco changed. His rage became hot and angry as he allocated Unforgivables in a way that shocked Harry, and then, when Harry was up against Voldemort held in a perpetual stalemate with the two wand, Draco threw something to him, In parts in shone but in the crevices of the engraving, was a dark substance, like dried blood. Without thinking twice, Harry shoved it straight at Voldemort's heart. He was defeated. They were heroes.  
  
Celebrations lit up the night's sky and Hermione ran outside to greet Harry, hugging and sobbing and declaring that he had no right to make her worry so much.  
  
Draco looked at the couple, it made him feel empty inside, like his heart was hollow.  
  
Ron ran over to Harry, congratulating him. Draco saw the red hair, and gripped the dagger in his hand; the engraved dragon digging into his skin.  
  
ONE MORE CHAPTER ONLY ONE MORE! 


	9. His part is now completed, his duty is d...

Summary: As before, I'm a hopeless romantic.  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto.  
  
A/N: The final (and most dramatic)  
  
Wind whistled through the tree, a light drizzle had begun in this grey evening. But the grave underneath it was sheltered, surrounded by flowers; Ginny Weasley's final resting place. Ron stood beside the grave, in contemplation. His shoes and the edge of his cloak were caked in mud, weighing him down. "I'm so sorry Ginny, I didn't want to drive you away, I wanted to protect you." Regret dragged down on his heart. He had left the various celebrations, dedicated to Harry's triumph over the Dark Lord.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the glint, looking up he saw Draco advancing, a sharp dagger with a dark something in it's folds, casually held by his side, wearing a simple black cloak. Silently Draco stood right behind Ron, his eyes fixed on the headstone. Ron moved uncomfortably, Draco had been. unnaturally quiet since Ginny's death. Whilst all others celebrated the downfall over Voldemort, Draco had returned to his room, not even acknowledging his own part in what the Daily Prophet were calling, 'valiant combat.' It was creepy, thought Ron, and what was even creepier was the concentration in which he focused on the grave.  
  
"I never gave the others a chance." Draco's voice, slightly hoarse from non- usage, startled Ron, as he gave a start he felt the pointed tip of the blade located at his back. He then realised that Draco wasn't talking to him, but to Ginny. " I thought that, well, I knew you'd. Oh, Ginny!" Ron turned slightly, the dagger was still held firmly, Draco's eyes were staring at the grave, eyes welling with tears. A transformation arose. Something sprung to life, Draco spun around to face Ron. " I dislike using my wand for something so personal, but we can't always have what we like, can we?" He gave a regretful glance toward the burial place. "I couldn't have who I wanted. And you know what?" His voice grew soft and menacing "You took her away, it's your fault, you just had to alert the entire school, and my father's spies, to me and the one I loved." He looked disgusted. "Why?"  
  
Ron could barely find the moisture in his mouth to choke out "I wanted to protect her, she's my sister." His brain ordered his hand to grasp his wand, but he didn't, he'd a feeling it would be the last move he'd make.  
  
Draco continued, words long repeated night after night, as he waited for his chance. "Could you not understand? You were putting her in more danger then she could have been. except if she had gone out with that stupid Harry."  
  
Ron found himself springing to his best friend's defence. "The world would be under You-Know-Who's control if it weren't for Harry."  
  
"Oh yes, Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. He gets to be the hero, and gets the girl, Hermione, yes?" Ron's ears blazed red. "Of course, he does, he always wins. " Draco seemed to gain vindictive pleasure Now Draco seemed to sag, the momentary distraction was over. "But, your secret's safe with me."  
  
"I. I."  
  
Draco turned away from Ron; a struggle was taking place in his mind. Once again he gazed at Ginny's grave, as though communicating with her long gone spirit. "They say," he was now speaking to Ginny again. "That when a person dies they have a choice, a choice to stay behind and be near loved ones, or to go on ahead, and wait for them there. I never really understood before, why you wouldn't stay, with me, but I know why now." He closed his eyes and was still for a moment.  
  
"Why?" Ron found himself thinking out loud. Then he silently cursed at himself.  
  
Draco remained silent, as though he hadn't noticed. "You wanted me to prove that I could overcome, that I could live on instead of dwelling on old memories." He looked around, his eyes sweeping to take a final glance at his surroundings. " I failed." Draco sank to the mud, the wind was picking up now. He took out the blood-encrusted knife and ran a finger over the hilt. Curious, Ron moved closer, Draco now appeared to be glowing; a serene smile was on his lips. Then there was a sound, as though the entire world had gasped in a deep breath of air, and then Draco plunged the dagger into his heart, immediately vibrant red blood spurted out, it poured on to the muddy ground. And then there was this feeling, significance. As Draco collapsed there came the words:  
  
' He, the one to assist the other who shall be born as the seventh month dies, he shall be driven to help and shall be destroyed. Born of those in the sway of the Dark Lord's power, prejudice shall blind him, but he will see the way. The one he loves shall be torn away; he will then know his purpose. He holds the balance of the two Powers. His part is now completed, his duty is done.'  
  
Ron backed away in fear, for a moment or an eternity, the words hung there.  
  
Then they were gone, and night returned. Ron trudged home, the words speaking in his mind in a clear ringing voice.  
  
"His part is now completed, his duty is done."  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Thank you all! 


End file.
